The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Furniture objects and/or apparatuses capable of providing a storage function (e.g., chests, cabinets, coffers, bureaus, armoires, night stands, desks, and/or any other like furniture objects) typically include storage compartments and/or storage containers (e.g., drawers). Many users of storage based furniture objects and/or storage based furniture apparatuses wish to store objects that have a perceived value in a hidden and/or concealed fashion. However, most typical storage based furniture objects and/or storage based furniture apparatuses do not include compartments and/or containers that may be hidden from view.